Blast From the past
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: Four girls from 2012 get thrown back in time and wind up causing a love operation in Queens, the crowning of a Brooklyn queen oh! And a game of poker that starts it all
1. A Windstorm and a Earthquake

Disclaimer I do not own newsies I do own Amy, Thalia, Cassidy and Alex

"Amy, Thalia, Alex and Cassidy are here" my mom yelled upstairs I came bolting down the stairs and hugged my three best friends Thalia is about 5'3" she had bobbed black hair and eletric blue highlights she looked awesome. Cassidy is the oldest of the four of us but it 5'7" she's only an inch taller than me and I'm the second youngest. Alex is the youngest of us and also the weirdest she is 5'2" and her hair is like a giant ball of fluff I swear it's waterproof. We all headed downstairs to what to the BOW which is short for the basement of wonder.

Thalia asked "So what are we going to do?" We look at each other and laughed we all knew what we were going to end up doing "NEWSIES!" Cassidy Thalia Alex and I screamed. I popped in the DVD player and Racetrack's voice came over the speakers. We watch with intensity not think it was away from the screen except for a small rumble coming from under the house,"that was weird" Alex said we ignored it and continue watching "Jack is so hot" Cassidy squealed in Alex's ear, "first off owww, second off your wrong Mush's way cuter" Alex argued "no way Race is so cute and is way better" Thalia argued "guys are all wrong Spot is 1 million times better than all your guys combined" by that time we were all yelling screaming and arguing. and then the house started to rumble and spin, "what in the world is going on?" then the wind started to pick up "I'm getting very dizzy!" Alex yelled and everything stood still and we weren't in my basement anymore you were in an alleyway in a city I shook my friends "guys were not in Virginia anymore" they all look dumbstruck "yup." they all agreed.


	2. A fight

Disclaimer: Do I look like Walt Disney or Kenny Ortega to you?

We poke their heads out of the alleyway it looked like an 18th-century Street view book at each other and thought 'it's not...it can't be' I spoke first "Guys think about it, it's the 18th century, I'm pretty positive this is New York and listen," I stop talking for a second and we all Heard out "Extra, Extra Scandel in City Hall!" Cassie squealed "that's Jack I can't believe it but I believe you Amy you brought me to my future husband I love you for that" my head in my Hand and shook. "wait, so does this mean the rest of them are real too?" they all started to squeal a legitimate fangirl squeal until I thought I saw two guys walk past who, correct me if I'm wrong, looked like the Delancey brothers "guys the sewer backed up!" that was our signal we used whenever our Delancey's were near so, maybe worked here. they caught my alarm and started to run but unfortunately the Delancey's had seen us had seen us and they grab me and hoisted me into the air I had a funny idea I started to do my best racetrack impression "Dearme what's that unpleasant aroma I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night." Thalia smiled she always liked my impersonation she played along "Nah, too rotten to be the sewers it must be the" "-Delancey brothers" the gang did their best faux New York accent. I tilt my head back "hi ya boys!" while they were distracted I swung my feet and kick them where the sun don't shine and they let go of me while they were doubled over I clashed their heads together and they dropped the ground I got high fives all around we ran out of the alley and onto the streets.


	3. New Friends, New Job

Disclaimer I... don't... own... newsies. there I said it.

We decided the first thing we need to do was find food "how about Tibby's?" I suggested as we walked by. They all had to promise me they wouldn't have a fangirl attack while in there. They swore on their life they would not Fangirl. We walked in and I resisted the urge to jump on a table and start dancing. we grab a table behind the guys and they didn't seem to notice us. We ordered some food and ate. "can we at least ask them?" Alex asked. "Ask them what?" I said. "If we could become newsies I mean we're going to need money and a place to stay if we become newsies will have all that covered." Cassidy reasoned "sure but I'm going over." they all pouted. "Why can't we go?" Alex asked "Because I don't trust you guys yet." I said they thought for moment and they agreed I go.

I walked to their table and found Jack. He was discussing things with David away from the rest of the boys. I saw Les of with a paper still in his hand "Can I buy that paper?" I asked him he looked at me and nodded and he handed me the paper. I paid him his money and went to my table "terrible headline but here's the paper." I dropped it on the table and sat down. They all looked at it and started to read it until Cassidy started to get jumpy "What's up Cass?" she started smiling "don't look now but Jack Kelly is walking over here."I tip my head back and no doubt about it the infamous Cowboy was walking over. "Alright somebody keep Cassidy from fangirling and I'll talk to him." I got up and walked over he was a couple inches taller with brown hair and brown eyes he spoke first, "are you and your girls new here because we ain't seen you around." I thought for a moment "yeah we're new and we need a job do you think we could be newsies?" His turn to think, "sure as long as you're okay with living with a bunch of guys." "It's okay we'll get used to it." I answered. He spat in his hand and stuck it out I decided to torture Cassidy in return I spat in mine and we shook on it. "So who are your girls?" Jack asked. "that's Cassidy, Alex, Thalia and I'm Amy." I said pointing each one of them out "is... are... they" He started. "yes they're all single including Cassidy." He smiled and walked off.


	4. Getting Aquainted

Disclaimer: wish I did but I don't

When I got back to the table, Cassidy asked "well?!" I smiled "we're in, we're living at the lodging house and Cass," "yeah..." she replied "you can thank me later" I pulled off my famous Spot Conlon smirk that I had been perfecting. Why..." she asked "Jack wanted to ask if all of us were single which I said yes and dropped your name" She looked at me "You Madwoman! Are you nuts?!" "Yes, yes I am." I replied.

I walked up to the guys table "hey umm... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Jack looked up "sorry I'm Jack Kelly or Cowboy this is David." gesturing to the guy sitting next to when he then introduced the rest of the newsies I sat down next to Jack and I received a glare from Cassidy we talked and laughed and if you didn't know any better that we looked like we've known each other for a few years not a few minutes. "So we better head back if we want to make make poker." Jack said. "Brooklyn still coming?" Kid Blink asked. Alex, Thalia, Cassidy perked up I gave them a Hairy eyeball. "Last I heard they still were" Jack replied Cassidy, Alex, and Thalia started to laugh and I sent them a look that said 'I'm going to kill you guys' the rest of the group took this as a sign and walk us to the lodging house checked in and gave us our own room "you guys got till seven if you're playing poker with us." Jack warned. He left after that. "at diner you guys what the heck if the guys found out they'll never let me live it down!" I yelled "alright will keep it between us." Cassidy said.


	5. Poker and Dares

Disclaimer so in case you didn't know they were selling the rights to Newsies and I got outbidded (Stupid Bob)

We walked over to the guy's room at seven and a couple minutes later Spot appeared in a window "Hey Jackie boy who are the girls?" Spot asked. "Hey Spot these are Cassidy, Thalia, Alex, and Amy." Jack replied we all sat down at a table in the middle of the room. "So I assume were playing for dares?" "Yup, Race you're dealer." Jack answered. The game went on I won a hand "Alright... Jack I dare you to go on a date with Cassidy no whiskey." all the guys at the table were shockd "Alright I'll do it." Jack replied. Alex one the next hand. "Race I dare you to go on a date with Thalia, no whiskey." Race chuckled, "Sure I'm in." Thalia won next "Mush I dare you to go on a date with Alex." Mush turned red but, said "I'll do it." since Les and David were allowed to play that night, Les won next,"Spot, I dare you to go on a date with Amy, no whisky." I looked like I was going to kill him until Spot smirked and said "Yeah, I'm in." After a couple more hands, Spot decide it was time to head home all of the dates that were dares ould happen tomorrow. Spot left and we went to bed.

"Amy! What were you thinking!" Cassidy yelled first. "Well sorry for trying to set you up with a hot newsboy and why the heck did you tell Les to dare me!?" We were all arguing until I yelled "HEY!" The room was silent. "Let's just go to bed and we can argue about it in the morning alright?" At that we all went to bed.


	6. Frst Day

Disclaimer sure, I own newsies that's why it's a FANfiction

We slept well that night only be awoken by pillows to the head. When whoever it was with done beating me senseless, I sat up, all the others were asleep so I walked into the boys side. I saw Jack with a pillow in his hand I grabbed Race's from under his head and started beating Jack. The other guys saw me and started walking over. Then they started beating him! Jack who wasn't asleep woke up and started beating the rest of us. Needless to say a pillow fight broke out in the midst of all the chaos Thalia whistled "you guys are having a pillow fight without us?" all of us laughed. Alex, Thalia, and Cassidy grab pillows and jumped into right into the fight until we were ganged up on by Jack, Race Mush and Blink. Kloppman walked in "What the world is going on here?" he asked. "Just a small pillow fight to get us energized in the morning." I replied. "Well, stop fightin' and get ready those papes won't sell themselves."

When we got the distribution center everyone paired up. Thalia with Race Alex with Mush and Cassidy with Jack I thought about going out of my own when Les walked over "can I go out selling with you" I wondered why so I looked around Les caught this "David's out sick." I nodded and we started off.

We got back to Tibby's later that afternoon. Les and I f down we were the first ones there. then Jack and Cassidy. Les, you and Amy the first ones here?" Les nodded, Jack looked impressed, "Well it looks like I taught you well kid." Jack said to Les. "She didn't need any help from me. Well, except for the innocent little brother trick, and she can improve the truth better than you can!" Les exclaimed. I pulled a smirk. The rest of 'hatten filed in. Turns out all the girls did pretty well. Cassidy pulled me aside "Alex, Thalia, and I are going looking for dresses. Do you want to come with us?" I thought, "I'll come, I just won't shop." Cassidy didn't argue. We grabbed Alex and Thalia and we started to walk out. "Did you tell Jack that we're out shopping?" Cassidy looked at her feet. "I'll go tell him and I'll meet you at the boutique." Cassidy nodded and ran off. "Jack, Cass, Thalia, Alex and I are going shopping and we'll be back in a little while." Jack nodded. I stepped out the door where I ran into someone on thir way in. I fell to the ground and heard a thick Brooklyn accent ask, "Are you alright?" I grabbed his hand. "Thanks Spot." I said and ran out.


	7. Preperations

Disclaimer: Who says I'm not Kenny Ortega? I did I Only own Amy, Cassidy Thalia and Alex. I don't own NCIS or Roundhouse either

I ran into the dress shop and the others were already on their second or third dress. "Hey Cass!" Cassidy poked her head out, "Hey Amy! What took you so long?" I thought, "I accidently ran into Spot." Cassidy laughed "What did you talk about." she asked. "No I litterly ran into him. He was walking into Tibby's while I was walking out. He helpped me up so he gets points there." Alex and Thalia had their dresses, paid and said that they'd meet us at the lodging house. Cassidy walked out in a red dress that came to her knees "How about this?" she did a 360. "Perfect, Jack will love it." Cassidy walked back into the dressing room and tossed me a black and white dress. "What's this?" I asked. "A reject." She answered. I took it to the sales lady. She put it back on the rack; Cassidy paid for the dress and we walked out.

As we started home, I had this unshakeable feeling we were being followed. "Cass, do you feel like we're being followed?" It was only three o'clock, and we were on a busy street, making it a bad place for kidnapping. Thier were only two ways to be followed, one is they never notice you two is that they only notice you. Cassidy answered, "That's just your inner Gibbs screaming." I nodded she was probably right. Until I couldn't see her in front of me anymore. I ducked into an alley, where Oscar had Cassidy in a headlock and Morris was behind me and attempted to grab me. That failed misrebly, but hey, I did say attempted. I grabbed his arm and Cassidy choked out "You shouldn't have done that." I flipped him over and kicked Oscar causing him to let go of Cassidy. I grabbed her arm and we ran

When we got to the lodging house we threw oursleves in, ran up the stairs, ran into the guys bedroom and crashed in a corner. We were panting and I was collapsed on the ground. "What happened?" Alex asked. She and Thalia were on either side of us. Jack walked over, "You guys look like you ran from Queens. What the heck happened?" I sat up, "The Delancey's put cass in a headlock and they tried to put me into one. I bashed them from behind and we got the heck out of dodge." Cass walked back to the room with the others. Surprisingly, through all that she managed to hang onto the dress. Jack started pacing, "Jack, it's alright, me and Cassidy are okay and, as I've demonstrated on more than one occasion I can fight." he took this as an answer but we were basically under house arrest until tonight.

I went back to our room, "What do we do now?" Alex asked. Thalia thought "The only thing we can do." She replied. "That would be?" Cassidy inquired. "Reprise the theme song and roll the credits!" I screamed. We burst out laughing and started singing the Roundhouse theme song.


	8. The Date

Disclaimer: still not Kenny Ortega (Or am I?) (no seriously I'm not.)

That night Cassidy, Alex, and Thalia were zipping around like mad people trying to get ready. When Alex was done her fluff of hair was braided down one side and her purple dress worked perfectly. Thalia was done next, her dress matched her highlights making them both eletric blue. Cassidy was in her red dress and the interesting thing about all of them was they were in their work boots. Then their was me. I was in an old white shirt jeans and black boots. "Your present's next to your bed."Cassidy said. I watched the three of them walk down. The boys looked amazed. I signed to Thalia to tell Spot I'd be down in a minute. I walked over to my bed where a dress sat. A note said:

_ Amy-_

_ I knew you would change your mind so here._

_ -Cassidy_

It was the black and white reject dress. I put it on with my black boots and I controlled my hair as much as I couldand walked down the stairs. Spot's jaw dropped. "You look amazin'." I blushed "Thanks" I said he offered me his hand, I took it. We started walking towards Brooklyn. He led me to the roof of the lodging house. You could see everything from up there. "So, how'd you get here? I mean Jacky-boy said you and your girls just appeared. Where'd ya come from?" Spot asked. "Your going to think I'm crazy but, we're not from this time period. We're from the year 2012," Spot looked at me for a moment, "I know you think I'm crazy." He shook his head no. "We were sitting in my basement watching a movie when an earthquake and then the house started spinning and then ta-da! We're here in the middle of Manhatten." I said. "What's a movie?" I thought about how to explain movies, "It's like one of Medda's shows you can watch anytime. It was actually about you guys." I explained. Spot looked at me. "You know the strike a couple of months ago," he nodded, "Well, it's a huge thing in the future, they made a movie and a broadway play about it." Spot smirked. "Yes your in it." We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I got ya something." He handed me a slingshot and a bag of marbles, "Thanks Spot." he shrugged, "It's nothin' just in case ya need me when your in 'hatten" I smiled and gave him a hug. The rest of the night went without insidence. We talked about our family, Manhatten, Brooklyn, and the strike. "I guess I better get you back to 'hatten so Jack doesn't have my head." Spot said. He led me off the roof and back to Manhatten, "Thanks Spot, for everything." I said. "No problem and would ya mind comin' to Brooklyn not as a dare?" Spot replied. I blushed "Sure Spot, I'd like that."


	9. Reactions

Disclaimer: *insert clever reason for not owning Newsies*

I walked into the lodging house and darted up the stairs and into the girls room. I dived into my bed and screamed. Thalia, Alex, and Cassidy ran in, "What happened?" Cassidy asked. "Spot asked me to come back to Brooklyn." I said. "Amy, he likes you!" Thalia exclaimed. After we calmed down, I asked how their dates went, "Jack took me to Medda's." Cassidy explained. "Race took me to Sheepshead." Thalia replied. "Mush took me to Central Park." Alex said. "Where'd Spot take you?" They all asked. "Spot took me to the roof of the Brooklyn Lodging house and gave me this." I held up the bag of marbles. "Spot is too sweet on you." Thalia concluded. Jack walked in. "Nice to see you back alive." he said to me. "Nice to see Cass in one piece." I said sarcasticlly. He glared and I smirked. Thalia ushered him out before we could butt heads anymore. "I swear your the reason we can't have nice things!" Alex exclaimed. I'm sometimes sorry I introduced her to fan fiction. "Amy will you please play nice with Jack for me?" Cassidy pleaded. "Fine let's just go to bed alright."


	10. Life So Far

Disclaimer don't own newsies. Plain and simple

After a month of living with the guys, things were going well. Jack and Cassidy were official, Thalia and Race were official, and Alex and Mush were official. Jack and I don't butt heads as often. In fact, we're actually really good friends, don't worry, Cassidy doesn't mind. Spot makes more trips to Manhatten and the girls know why. I fell as if life was going well for us. We had ajusted well and had no intentions of going home. At least, not yet. David and Cassidy were close friends and Jack was ok with that. Les was my semi-perminent selling partner, unless the girls wanted to talk, then we would go selling together. All in all it was a fine life Carryin' the Banner through it all.


	11. Newsie names

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm Walt Disney's Zombie :-|**

After a while Jack and I noticed something,"Do you girls have newsie names yet?" I thought "No, we don't." I called them down. "Alright guys we need newsie names." We all thought for a moment and I had an idea, "I got it! Thals, you're Lightning, Cass, you're Bookworm, Alex, you're Frizzy, and I shall be Storm." they all thought there names fit them well except for Alex. "Because Alex, your hair is always frizzy; If you don't like it we can shorten it to Friz." Alex liked the idea of that and went with it. Jack nodded and went to tell the boys. We waited in our room staring at the ceiling in our room playing would you rather? "Ok Amy, would you rather spend a month in the Bronx or a month at the Jacob's apartment?" Alex asked me. Sarah and I didn't get along though on the other hand the Bronx pretty much hated me. "Month at the Jacob's." I decided. "Thalia, would you rather go your entire life not knowing Race or have a one night stand with the Delanceys?" we all laughed at this one. Thalia and the Delanceys got along worst then Jack and the Delanceys. "Go my whole life not knowing Race." Thalia was about to go when Jack poked his head in, "So, girls Spot's gonna be down a seller and's wonderin' if you guys want to fill in." I spoke first, "I'll go." the girls looked at me with no surprise. "Are ya sure? The Brooklynites ain't as friendly as we are." Jack cautioned. I looked at him and smirked, "Jacky-boy their is one key detail your forgetting," I pull out my slingshot, "I'm armed." he considered this. "Alright, fine. If you come back with one scratch I'll have Conlon's head." Cassidy laughed, "Relax Cowboy, she'll be fine. Besides, she's got Conlon wrapped around her finger."

**A/N: you can kill me later for not updating**


	12. Selling in Brooklyn

I wandered to Brooklyn the next day and found Spot waiting for me at the boarder, "I told ya I'd come back." I smirked. Spot spun around, "Hey Amy. Your my replacement seller?" I mock bowed, "Call me Storm, and yup. Jack sent me over." Spot looked at me causiously. He nodded and we headed off

"So, Spot why do ya really need another seller?" I said walking backwards. We had been selling for a good 15 minutes and I was down to three papers that didn't want to be sold. "Like I told Jack, one of me boys was sick and couldn't sell." I nodded and yelled at the top of my lungs, "EXTRA, EXTRA, DEAD BODY FOUND IN THE BRONX!" three people bought my last papers. "I'm done and it's only 11." Jack had told me I had to be at Tibby's by noon. "I've got an hour to kill. Any ideas Spot?" he glanced at me, "I could take ya ta Queens, Angel's been dyin' ta meet ya." I gave him a look. "Who's Angel?" Spot laughed, "The leader of the female newsies in Queens. Her brother Captain runs the boys end of things." he replied quickening his pace. I thought for a moment, more female newsies? This is exactly what me and the girls needed. "Let's go, it would be my honor to meet Angel." I said jogging to catch up to Spot.


	13. Meet Angel

We reached the Queens lodging house and stepped in, it was a lot warmer in tone then the boys lodging house, "Angel! Amy's here!" Spot yelled up the stairs. Out came a girl who looked to be 16 with jet black hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. "Hi Amy! Pleasure ta finally meet ya, Spot told me about ya and I thought 'More female newsies? I have ta meet them!' so welcome ta Queens! Spot, I'll send her back to Jack before noon." I looked at her in disbelief, "how'd you know I had to go back by noon?" Spot answered for her, "Angel and her goils are master spies, you need ta know anythin', ya come ta them foist, they know everythin' happenin' in this city." Angel smiled, "I would say he blowin' it out of porportion, but it's the truth." Spot nodded and headed back to Brooklyn and Angel brought me upstairs.

"Amy, it's my pleasure to introduce Vendetta, Luck and Pirate." Vendetta was a tall 15 year old with black hair and brown eyes and looked strangely familar. Luck had pale red hair with brown eyes and seemed very Irish sterotype. Pirate was the cutest thing on the planet (After Les of course.) with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I had no idea why they didn't call her Angel. "It's a pleasure to meet you and call me Storm." I said with a smile. Pirate walked up, "We're planning the next newsie party at Medda's are you here to help?" She asked sweetly. I looked around "Sure, I'd love to help but I'm no expert, that would be Alex." Luck looked at me, "There are more of you?" she asked hopefully. I nodded, "Yup, Cassidy, Thalia, Alex and I all got thrown through the portal. Hey! I should bring them over tonight that way you could meet them and they could help plan!" Vendetta considered this a great idea, Pirate couldn't be happier, Luck thought that this would be perfect and Angel agreed. "That settles it, I'll bring them over tonight." Angel nodded, "Luck, would you mind taking her back to Manhatten? We'll send Vendetta to pick you up." I smiled and agreed and said bye to the Queens girls.


	14. Love operation ATAC

Later that night, Vendetta stopped by, "Amy, you ready?" she called up. "Comin' V!" I gathered the girls and we ran downstairs. "Vendetta this is Thalia, Cassidy, and Alex. Guys this is Vendetta." we gave a collections of hi's and nice to meet you's. "JACK! WE'RE GOING TO QUEENS!" I yelled up the stairs. We ran out into the dark.

"Storm! Your here! And these must be your friends." I nodded, "Yup this is Cassidy, Thalia, and Alex, also known as Bookworm, Lightning and Friz." Angel took it in. "I'm Angel, Leader of The Queens. You've met Vendetta and these are Luck and Pirate." Alex spoke next, "So, I here you have a party to plan, well, condsider your prayers answered, Supreme Party Planner Alex is here to help!" she laughed and bounded upstairs. "Is she-" Luck started. "Always like this? Yup pretty much." Thalia responded.

We all sat around in a circle in the middle of the bunkroom, "Well, we should start with the time." Angel said. "How about in three days?" I suggested. "Why in three days?" Cassidy questioned. "Because three is the magic number." Alex sided. Angel nodded, "Three days works. Now to the more important details, dates." I rolled my eyes. "Cass is going with Jack, Alex is going with Mush, and Thalia's going with Race problem solved." I said. Alex stopped me, "Who are you going with Amy?" Angel looked at me quizically. Luck popped up, "She'll go with Spot." I stared, "No. No, no, no. I'm not going with Spot Conlon." Angel laughed, "Yes you are." I gave up to humor them. "Now what about you guys" Thalia questioned. Angel, Luck, Pirate, and Vendetta glanced at each other.

"Pirate has a thing for Les!" Vendetta squealed first. "yeah well Vendetta likes Ajax!" Pirate argued. Angel looked at the girls. Then replied, "Luck likes Blink." Luck looked at the leader in disgust. "Angel likes Sailor!" I had to step in before a cat fight broke out, "GUYS! We'll just do what Cassidy, Thalia, Alex and I do best. Girls prepare for love operation ATCA."


	15. Lets Hope This Works

We layed out the plan carefuly, we learned that Sailor was in Brooklyn while Ajax was in Stattan with Luck's brother Celtic. So we sent Luck to her brother to do some interveiwing, Thalia, Alex and Cassidy were off to interview Blink and Les. Me? I was to be sentenced to Brooklyn. "Good luck you guys. You're going to need it." I said smiling. They nodded, "you too Storm."

I stroded onto the Brooklyn's docks with confidence. "Who might you be doll?" An arrogent newsie strode up. "Someone who could throw you off the docks without a second thought." I growled as I rolled my eyes. "Look is Spot here?" I asked, annoyence in my voice. He smirked, "he ain't here. I'm his second, Sailor." I poked my head up, "pleasure to meet you Sailor, do you know Angel?" He perked up a bit, "Angel? Where?" He started fiddling with his hair a bit but stopped when he saw I was laughing a little. "The heck was that about?" he questioned. I looked at him, "she likes ya Sailor. And we're having a all burough party, mind askin' her?" He smirked, "of course, anythin' for Ang." I nodded and started to walk off when I heard someone call out, "Amy!" I turned around and Spot came running towards me, "hey Spot. What can I do for ya?" I asked. "I heard Angel's planning somethin'." I nodded, "in three days yeah." He nodded, "mind comin' with me?" He asked. I blushed a little, "sure Spot, I'd love to."


	16. The Party

Three days later

The girls and I started to head towards Medda's with Jack, Race, Mush, and David. "I'll bet you guys three bits, Spot shows up late." I said to Race and Jack. "No need to bet on it, it's kind of a given." Mush said with a shrug. Angel walked in with Captain on her arm. I nudged the girls and we smiled and hugged as the others came in. "We've done well." Alex claimed. Cassidy and Thalia laughed, "of course we did." I said. Race swept Thalia from us and they went off dancing. As did Mush to Alex, which left me and Cassidy. "Do you think he'll show?" I said fiddling with my suspender. Cassidy looked up, "judging by the crowd that suddenly formed at the door, I'd say he's here." I looked and sure enough there were the rest of the Brooklyn boys with Spot at the head in I guess his best. He hadn't worn his hat and looked stunning. I smirked when he stood in front of me, "you look nice." He said. I blushed that hopefully he didn't notice. He grabbed my hand and took me to the dancefloor.

As we danced I felt this tugging in the back of my head that felt like it wanted me to go to the door. "Spot, I'm gonna get a drink." He nodded and went to talk to one of his boys. The rest of the girls must have felt it because they came to bar also. "Is it just me or do you feel like your being pulled towards the door." Thalia said. I rose my hand, "I'm feeling it too." Cassidy and Alex nodded. "Maybe it's this world telling us to go home." Cassidy threw out. I looked at them, "Cass, I think your right. As much as I hate the idea, it seems most likely." Alex look sad, "what do we tell the boys?" I sighed, "the truth."

I found Spot in the crowd, "we need to talk." I pulled him to the dancefloor, "I'm sorry Spot." I started, "I need to leave, the universe has told me." He looked confused, "what the hell is the crap your spewing." I rolled my eyes, "the girls and I have to go, just not willing." He still looked confused, I rolled my eyes. "Look, just raise your right hand," he did, "now repeat after me." He nodded, "I, Sean Seamus Conlon swear I won't forget Amy Rose Roxwell Manning and if I do, she has permission to send her ninjas with floaties after me." He repeated, "how'd you get my real name?" I smiled, "I asked Angel nicely." As soon as the words left my mouth. Thalia grabbed my arm, "we have to go." She whispered. I smiled at Spot, "Goodbye Spot Conlon, remember me!" I called as we ran out the door.

The tugging sensation led us to the alley we landed in two months ago. I looked at the gang, no doubt about it, we'd grown closer over this little adventure. "Well girls, it's been a fine life girls." Cassidy smiled, "Carryin' the banner through it all." We were jerked forward and were sent spinning

**A/N: one more chapter lovelies**


	17. The Moment After

We landed on my basement couch. I looked at the others, we were in the closes we left in. My mom came running down, "are you girls okay?" We looked at my worried mom, and laughed, through the laughter I nodded. "We're fine mom, no need to worry." I answered. She looked at us strangely. We had loved Carrying the Banner

_Now we're back the begining_

_I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye._

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for sticking around and I hope you liked it. The lyrics are from The Call by Regina Sepktor. Now I want to know if I should write a sequal? I can if wanted. Loved writing and I'm happy you liked reading it :) CTB Wapomeo Huntress**


End file.
